militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
73rd Field Artillery Regiment
The 73rd Field Artillery Regiment is a field artillery regiment of the United States Army. History Based in West Germany 1963-75. Lineage Distinctive unit insignia * Description A Gold color metal and enamel device 1 1/8 inches (2.86 cm) in height overall consisting of a shield blazoned: Gules, a lightning flash in bend Or. * Symbolism The scarlet is for the Field Artillery, the gold lightning bolt is symbolic of the speed and power of the Armored Artillery. * Background The distinctive unit insignia was originally approved for the 73d Armored Field Artillery Battalion on 17 March 1943. It was redesignated for the 73d Artillery Regiment on 5 December 1957. It was amended to include the description on 4 September 1959. The insignia was redesignated effective 1 September 1971, for the 73d Field Artillery Regiment. Coat of arms Blazon * Shield Gules, a lightning flash in bend Or. * Crest On a wreath Or and Gules, issuing from a snowbank Proper behind a caltrop Azure, the dexter and sinister points each surmounting in base a caltrop counter bendwise of the first, two cubit arms grasping the halves of a spear broken chevronwise of the first. Motto SPEED AND POWER ALWAYS. **Symbolism * Shield The scarlet is for the Field Artillery, the gold lightning bolt is symbolic of the speed and power of the Armored Artillery. Crest The design of the crest alludes primarily to the 73d Artillery's participation in the 1944 winter counter offensive of the Germans and is symbolized by the caltrops (a heraldic military device used to impede and delay the movements of the enemy). The two smaller caltrops allude to St. Vith and Echternock and the larger to Bastogne, the later being colored blue in reference to the Distinguished Unit Citation awarded the battalion for its role in the defense of Bastogne. The snow refers to the severe winter weather during the period the battalion made its heroic and historic stand against the German attack. This action blunted the German counter offensive and is symbolized by the two arms breaking a spear. Had it not been for this delaying action the Germans would have taken Bastogne before the 101st Airborne Division arrived to make its historic stand. * Background The coat of arms was originally approved for the 73d Armored Field Artillery Battalion on 17 March 1943. It was redesignated for the 73d Artillery Regiment on 5 December 1957. It was amended to include the description of the shield on 4 September 1959. It was amended to include a crest and motto on 8 January 1965. The insignia was redesignated effective 1 September 1971, for the 73d Field Artillery Regiment. Current configuration * 1st Battalion 73rd Field Artillery Regiment (United States) * 2nd Battalion 73rd Field Artillery Regiment (United States) * 3rd Battalion 73rd Field Artillery Regiment (United States) * 4th Battalion 73rd Field Artillery Regiment (United States) * 5th Battalion 73rd Field Artillery Regiment (United States) * 6th Battalion 73rd Field Artillery Regiment (United States) See also * Field Artillery Branch (United States) * Coats of arms of U.S. Artillery Regiments References External links * http://www.tioh.hqda.pentagon.mil/Heraldry/ArmyDUISSICOA/ArmyHeraldryUnit.aspx?u=3450 * http://www.history.army.mil/html/forcestruc/lineages/branches/fa/default.htm 073